Happily ever after?
by Frozen Wolf heart 22
Summary: Au After Anna is married to Kristoff a tragic event strikes. Can Kristoff help Anna cope? Why did it happen? With the help of family they may just stop evil from ruining their home.
1. Chapter 1 Preparing for a Wedding

Chapter 1 _Getting _ready for the Big Day

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the Kingdom of Arenedelle. And everyone was buzzing with excitement. The only other time people had been this excited was when the gates had opened for the first time for their Queen's coronation. But this celebration was for Princess Anna. For today, she was marrying her boyfriend Kristoff. Even the trolls who never left their mountain home, were in attendance. It actually shocked a few people to realize that were actual trolls who existed, but most said:

"We have a Queen who controls ice, nothing should be really surprising anymore."

And that's was that. The only person who was not entirely happy. And that was Queen Elsa. It was not because she didn't like Kristoff, he was a good man. But she hadn't had much alone time with her sister. After 13 years of separation they finally been reunited after a near disaster coronation. She was happy they got to spend time together when it could be managed being queen was a full time job. She partially wished her parents were still around. But Anna had been furious when Elsa told her the truth about why they had been separated.

Flashback

"How could they?!" Anna shouted "No wonder you were so afraid of your powers!"

"Anna they did what was best at the time." Elsa said trying to soothe her "And we're together now. And Kristoff's family has been a big help too."

"And that's another problem!" Anna exclaimed"They knew who I was when Kristoff brought me there for help. And I didn't even connect the dots when Grand Pabbie called me by name! I'm so clueless!"

"Anna you need to calm down." Elsa said trying to stop her sister before Anna had a heart attack as she paced Elsa's study "We're together now that matters."

"I _**hate**_ our parents!" Anna exclaimed. "I will never forgive them!"

After that she down and cried. Elsa hugged her and let her know she would always support her.

End of flashback

Elsa had to admit, to herself that Anna was partially right. Their parents had ruined their childhood, told her not feel, and didn't really understand her. Now her best friend was getting married and would starting her own family. Probably have kids normal children.

"Maybe it would be better if I was no longer around." Elsa thought to herself "Even last night when our cousin Rapunzel and her husband Eugene came, she was more at ease with them then I was. Anna deserves to be Queen. Maybe after the wedding I can do something about it."

Meanwhile a mysterious figure was on the Arenedelle docks. And he had his own vendetta against the Royal Family.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Elsa's worries Mount

The night was uneventful for everyone. But Queen Elsa felt more nervous than ever. Anyone would think that it was her wedding day. It was the day she would give her baby sister away. Why did she feel strange about it? Probably because she was afraid of being alone again. All the sudden there was a tap at her door.

"Come in Olaf." Elsa said not bothering to turn away from the window she was looking out of. Said snowman came in the door with his usual excitement.

"Hey Olaf ." ELsa said using a cheerful voice that wasn't convincing enough for the snowman.

"Mom why are you upset?" Olaf asked "Today's is the big day! You'll have to wake Anna up soon, or she'll be late for her own wedding. And I know you like Kristoff. You wouldn't have blessed their engagement otherwise."

"Oh Olaf, I guess I'm still having trouble comprehending that my sister is starting a family of her own. I wish our parents were here to help but Anna wouldn't want to see them anyway." Elsa sighs

"Oh Elsa everything will be alright in the end." Olaf assured "It's always is."

Elsa smiled and said:

"Thanks Olaf. But I think I'll go talk to my parents."

Leaving the confused snowman behind, and not telling anyone, Elsa heads to her parents memorials. She stands alone for 10 minutes without saying a word then says:

"Hey mama, papa, it's Anna's big day. I wish you were here to encourage both of us." She pauses not sure if she should continue. "I'm sorry Anna hasn't visited in awhile but I**_ had _**to tell her the truth. She started noticing that her white strip that was in her hair was gone! What was I supposed to do?! Say it went away because she was older?!" Elsa pauses looking at her hands and clenches them. "Just be I did not tell her the origin of the handcuffs, otherwise she probably wouldn't even look at your portrait."

As Elsa leaves the hill she smacks the back of her neck. She mutters something about her and mosquito problems in continues undeterred. If suddenly feeling a little hot.

* * *

Once back at the castle Elsa hides the fact she is feeling funny. Although Kai and her cousin Rapunzel are not fooled.

"Elsa you should have the physician check you out." Rapunzel advised "You don't look good at all."

"Princess Rapunzel is right your majesty." Kai said "You look worst than you did at Anna's 19th birthday. At least, have Grand Pabbie look at you."

"Need I remind you_** both**_ I am Queen?" Elsa asked "I am fine. I will do it tomorrow. This is Anna's day nothing else matters." With that she leaves them both to help her sister get ready.


	3. Chapter 3 Cherishing moments and worried

Elsa was dressed in one of her traditional dresses. She could've made a special elegant dress for her sister's wedding, but she didn't want how she looked to distract people from the fact that was Anna's day. Although if she was honest with herself, she was feeling extremely warm. But she wasn't sneezing so she knew it was not a cold. She decided to power through whatever was going on. She would worry about herself later. She knocked on her sister's door but received no answer.

'Typical Anna.' Elsa thought she would miss her own wedding if someone didn't wake her up. Elsa couldn't help smiling as she entered the room. Her sister's hair was a bird's nest of a mess. She wondered how many more mornings there would be like this with Anna marrying Kristoff and who knows whatever other problems would arise. She would normally play with her sister to wake her up. But today it was important to be punctual. So she conjured up a little ice and put on her sister's face. Which woke Anna up instantly.

"Elsa why'd you do that?!" Anna exclaimed too shocked from the ice to remember what the day was.

"You don't want to miss your own wedding do you?" Elsa asked she was a good actress. Anna was clueless as to how she was feeling. It could have been she was too excited to notice. But just because she was not feeling well she loved playing with her sister."Or should I tell Kristoff you have changed your mind?"

"Don't you dare!' Anna shouted. "I have been waiting too long for this day!" She said hopping out of bed.

"Two years is not too long." Elsa admonished. "But at least you really know this man."

"You're never going to let me forget about getting engaged to Hans the same day I met him, are you?" Anna asked from behind the changing screen.

"Never as long as long as there's breath in my body." Elsa answered at the same time clearing her throat.

"So 75 to 80 years?" Anna asks teasingly .

"Let's just get you prepared." Elsa answered.

* * *

Meanwhile in Rapunzel's guest chambers

"I know Elsa doesn't want to ruin Anna's wedding, but I'm worried." Rapunzel informed her husband Eugene. As well as a young man who was a good friend to both of them. Although to call him a young man was a little inaccurate. He was in his teens. His name was Varian. Although not royalty or being related to related to the bride or groom he was smart and capable in figuring out problems. Since he'd never been out of Corona before, Rapunzel and Eugene thought he would enjoy the trip and both Anna and Elsa agreed that it would be ok. Now it looked like it wouldn't be so pleasant a trip.

"What do you want me to do?" Varian asked.

"Kai said Elsa went to her parents memorials." Rapunzel informed him. "I would like you to go there in see if you see anything unusual."

"You sure that's wise?" Eugene asked his wife. "You may be making a mountain out of a molehill."

"Elsa looks and acts like something is wrong with her." Rapunzel insisted. "I think someone needs to check the area out."

"I will if it makes you feel better." Varian said.

"Thanks Varian." Rapunzel said.

Varian asked Kai discreetly where the memorials of former king and queen where. After getting the information he headed to memorials.

* * *

Back in Anna's room

Anna was standing in front of a full length mirror. She was admiring the small touches Elsa had added to their mother's wedding dress. It was not an elaborate change but Elsa had added some ice sparkles on the dress. Anna turned and hugged her sister.

"Elsa I feel bad about wearing this." Anna admitted. "This was mother's wedding dress. She was the Queen, you're the Queen, we should save this for your wedding!"

"We do that, it will never be worn." Elsa said with a laugh. "Now I have something for you. Close your eyes." Anna did so. She felt her sister put something around her neck, and then around her right arm. "Now open." Elsa instructed. Anna opened her eyes and grasped. Around her neck was a beautiful snowflake necklace with a sun in the middle. On her arm was a blue bracelet with moon and star charms. Both gifts were beautiful.

"No matter what happens, I will always love you Anna. Even if we are separated these will always keep me part of you." Elsa told her. Anna hugged her sister and cried. Saying in between tears.

"I am just getting married. We'll have many years together. You'll be enchanting nieces and nephews for many years. They'll love your powers too. And if one them is like you then you'll be able to teach them how to use their powers. It would be fun! Don't you think?"

"Let's just get you married." Elsa said with a smile. "Then we'll worry about the future later."

The church bells start to toll. Elsa turned to her sister and said "Time to go." And both sisters headed for the chapel.

* * *

At the king and queen's memorials Varian was turning pale at his discovery.

"This is not good."

As he hears the church bells tolling he sighed gravely. 'A happy occasion which is going to lead to a sadder one. And no one can stop the latter. I hope Anna and Elsa enjoy this day together with Kristoff. I wonder what anyone has to gain by bringing misfortune?' Carefully placing the blow dart device in his pocket, he headed for the church.


	4. Chapter 4 A Surprising Ceremony

As the crowds gathered to the chapel, a fimilar boy was dressed up in his finest outfit to his mom. His whine was heard by many "Why do I have to dress up?" He asked.

"Because the Crown Princess is getting married today." His mother explained excitedly. "That's not my fault." A few people in the crowd including some trolls chuckled at this. But one troll wasn't laughing. It was Grand Pabbie. He had a six sense you could say, and he knew something was wrong. He didn't know exactly what yet, but something didn't feel right. 'I hope nothing is wrong with the girls.' Was his only thought at the moment.

Inside the church Kristoff was nervously standing by the altar. The Archbishop was waiting to start the proceedings, but was giving Kristoff curious glances to say the least. Kristoff was dressed in a fine leather suit but his best man was unconventional. It was Kristoff's reindeer Sven. And if that wasn't enough to give the bishop concerns not only did the man _**talk **_ to his reindeer, but he actually_** responded for **_his reindeer.

"I don't know Sven, she is a princess." Kristoff said . "What if she decided I'm not good enough for her?"

"_Why so worried Kristoff? Anna loves you and her sister wouldn't have gone through all the trouble of getting the ceremony prepared or her special if Anna was just going to stand you up." Sven (_Kristoff) said.

"You got a point there buddy." Kristoff answered. Indeed the church was beautiful. But it's beauty had been enhanced with the with the addition of Elsa's ice sculptures. They depicted things that the couple enjoyed doing together. Picnics, sleigh rides, even ice skating. Kristoff just hope that the happy times would continue. Then the wedding march began.

* * *

Varian was cursing the fact that he hadn't taken a horse to the former king and queen's memorials. He had followed Rapunzel's advice about being discreet, but he was wishing he could've told Rapunzel of his discovery _**before **_the ceremony began. 'Now the event will be something no one forgets for the wrong reasons. Why'd this have to happen now?' He thought as he raced toward the church.

* * *

The ceremony was in full swing now and nothing could stop it. Rapunzel was still worried about Elsa even casting looks of concern her way, but no one thought much of it. Except for Grand Pabbie he was noticing something was not right with the Queen by the way she walked. Although it looked normal she was slightly stammering. Most people thought it was because of the heels. However, as nothing seemed wrong for moment neither said or did anything to interrupt the wedding. When the question was asked 'Who gives this woman to this man in marriage?' Elsa said in a clear voice "I Queen Elsa of Arenedelle, give my sister Princess Anna, to Kristoff Bjorman." As the ceremony continued the guest were delighted to see Olaf be the ringbearer. It was as the vows were being said things started to go wrong.

Elsa was feeling dizzy. She tried to focus on the beautiful scene in front of her, her baby sister getting married. But why was her vision blurry? As the couple kissed Elsa finally lost consciousness. The loud crash broke Anna out of her reverie. And Olaf in his innocence waddle over to Elsa saying "Elsa this is no time to nap. You can do that after the reception." While using his stick arms to try to gently shake her awake. Both Anna and Rapunzel were trying to revive the Queen when Varian appeared in spoke two words "poison" and "hemlock".


	5. Chapter 5 A Matter of Time

_f_Needless to say Varian's words and Elsa's collapse caused immediate panic on the part of most of the guests. It was Eugene, Rapunzel's husband, Prince Consort, and Captain of Corona's Royal Guard took charge. Along with the Arenedelle Royal Guard he escorted the away from the church. The Captain of Arenedelle's Royal Guard carried Elsa's limp body back to the castle. While Kristoff was trying to calm his wife down.

"I sure Elsa will be ok Anna. She was still breathing as Captain Matthias took her back to the Palace. The Royal Physician will examine her, and more than likely say it's just a terrible cold or something." Kristoff said hopefully.

"Why didn't she say something earlier?" Anna asked quite tearfully.

"She didn't want to ruin your special day." Rapunzel explained "If I'm being completely honest been worried about her since she returned from visiting your parents memorials. She went there this morning without any guards."

"And from what I was able to gather someone was hiding in the table tall grass on the hills. Since no one knew where Elsa was going, whoever did the poisoning must have been stealthily following your sister." Varian explained to Anna. "I don't know who did it, but all clues point to a man. But that is going by just the boot size. No guarantee though."

"But why would anyone want to hurt Elsa?" Anna asked tearfully. "She has control of her abilities. She wouldn't hurt anyone! And why would she go to our parents memorials on my wedding day? They hardly deserve thinking about after what they did to us!"

At this point they arrived back at the castle. No one really wanted to answer Anna's last sstatement. Well no one expect for Grand Pabbie who was still with them. He wasn't afraid to speak up in her parents defense.

"Your Highness, some things are beyond our control. Your parents may not have used conventional ways of raising children but they tried their best." Grand Pabbie tried to explain.

Anna looked as if she were about to say something, when Olaf spoke up. And what he said got Anna thinking more. "It's probably nothing really, after all, isn't hemlock suppose to work faster? It's probably just some bug."

'That's right. She probably just overworked herself.' Anna thought more to reassure herself but soon realized that something bad was going to happen when the physician Alexander Arzt. He had the most somber expression on his face. She rushed over to him as he exited Elsa's room.

"What wrong with my sister? _**Please **_tell me she'll be alright!" Anna shouted grabbing the doctor by his coat. The doctor looked at the princess with great sympathy.

"Your Highness, I'm sorry. The substance in your sister's system is hemlock. Quite frankly I'm surprised she survived this long. Hemlock works fast."

Anna was speechless. This could not be happening. Her sister couldn't die! Especially not a day that was supposed to be so special. But the look the physician gave her as well as the look of the servants Kai and Gerda, when had they arrived? Gave the answer Anna didn't want to hear.

"The Queen hasn't passed away yet." Doctor Alexander said. "She wants a word with you, Your Highness. I am sorry it is only a matter of time before she passes. You better hurry."

Anna didn't waste another second. She rushed past the doctor and went into her sister's room.

* * *

Anna entered the room and felt sick to her stomach. Her sister's body was paler than usual. Sweat was beading down her head. How Anna wished she could switch their positions. After all, she was just the spare. Her sister was the Queen! She was needed more than her. As Anna got closer Elsa turned her head to look at her sister. The color in those ice blue eyes already fading.

"Anna...I'm glad your here."She rasped out.

"I'll always be here for you Elsa." Anna said taking her sister's hand. "Maybe Grand Pabbie can cast a spell or something until we can find an antidote."

"Magic...can't solve..everything." Elsa answered. "But at least...you won't be alone...this time. Sorry I ruined the wedding. Couldn't keep...conscience."

"It's alright." Anna said crying. "I just want you to get better."

Her sister wipes her eyes. A whispered 'I love you' escapes Elsa's lips as she closes her eyes one last time. Anna screams alert the rest of the family even Olaf who hasn't melted that something is wrong.


End file.
